


Porny Goodness

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared starts writing fanfiction because he lusts after Jensen.





	1. Porny Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared stares at his laptop screen, his mouth hanging slightly open. He's probably drooling, too, but that's neither here nor there.

 

He scrolls down the screen a little more. When he finishes reading that part, his hand reflexively comes out and down to rub against his crotch. God. He was so fucking hard. Unbelievable. The minds of these creatures.

 

He finishes reading and by that time, he has his dick out and is spurting warm, ropey liquid all over his own hand and jeans.

 

Fanfiction. Like, really?

 

Top that off with the fact that he just jerked himself off to the story he'd been reading. Mortification on unimaginable levels if anyone ever found out.

 

The other thing even more terrifying? That fanfiction he just jerked off to? That was a story written about him. And Jensen. Together. Fucking. Jared on top. And, really. There's no other way to write that because he definitely would not be a...Holy shit. Was he seriously about to finish that thought? Not. He was not.

 

He should probably mention why he was actually reading that stuff in the first place, yeah? See. He loves his co-star slash brother slash best friend. Not in that 'I'd give you the moon, stars and a slice of heaven' kind of way. But in that 'I'd put a band-aid on your boo-boo because you got hurt in the sandbox' sort of way. He and Jensen just have that kind of friendship. One that everyone can only hope to find in their lifetime.

 

But Jared is human. And a fully functioning, eight inch down there, warm-blooded male, at that. And he's single. Hello.

 

So excuse him if his dick twitches every time Jensen has to bend over because he has butterfingers and drops everything every two seconds or he brushes too close to Jared for comfort and all Jared wants to do is sink so damn deep in that tight heat. He's a freaking guy. 

 

But it's just that. A few dick twitches. Nothing more, nothing less. No gray areas. Nothing in between. No mixed, messy, lingering feelings. Nothing. Look at it this way. He loves cars. Loves, loves them. He'll pop boners at the sight of a pretty car. No joke, it's embarrassing. He's just a guy who appreciates a fine body, regardless of the make and model. You get that? That just so happens to apply for about all aspects of his life, really. He appreciates human life. 

 

Granted he doesn't look at everyone else exactly like that. But still it's Jensen. He's not everyone else. So when he got texted a link to a story as a joke, well, curiosity killed the cat and all of its nine lives. And he'll just leave it at that for now. Jared hears the small pounding of feet against pavement a few seconds before he hears a knock at his door. And thank goodness he locked it because guess what? He completely forgot about sitting there with his now soft dick in his hand and come cooling all over. There's another knock.

"Jared? Dude. Give it a few more tugs and lets go. We're doing our scene now."

 

Did Jared mention that Jensen doesn't really know about how his dick twitches for him? Jared groans. It probably wouldn't have mattered either way if he hadn't locked the door. Jensen knows him like the back of his own hand. (Speaking of the back of his hand...gross.)

 

It's pathetic, really.

* * *

The next day on set is pretty much the same. Jared reads fanfiction and then grabs the tissue box he reminded himself to stash next to the couch in his trailer. Thank the high heavens above.

 

After he finishes he sits there and waits to come down from his temporary high. He's euphoric right now, feels like he's bouncing around from cloud to cloud. 

 

He finally feels the last of his post-orgasm high slip away and he stretches. It's a good stretch. One that makes damn near every bone pop. That's an orgasm all on its own. He tucks himself back in his jeans and zips up and then it hits him. 

 

This is ridiculous. He's reading a bunch of porn written by the very porny hands he shakes at conventions and on the streets. He wonders if he's met any of the writers previously before he actually started reading this stuff. Probably. He'll have to personally thank all of them someday. Just kidding. Kind of.

 

His face morphs into a slight scowl. He feels and probably looks like a god damn crazy creeper. Jerking off to fuck stories about he and Jensen? That wasn't something you just casually brought up in conversation or anywhere for that matter, you know? 'Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. I jerked off and came from reading a story about the two of us. And you were definitely bent over the kitchen counter.' Yeah, no. He feels his face grimace on its own. He hasn't been reading this stuff that long, just a couple weeks. But still. It probably does look like a 'it puts the lotion on its skin' kind of thing.

 

But for some reason, he just don't care. The shit that some of those porny creatures come up with? Some of that shit is fucking hot. And, really. Jared wouldn't mind bending Jensen over anything and fucking him fast, hard and deep. His cock twitches. It's a slight twitch but Jared feels it nonetheless. 

 

Jared grins.

* * *

It's a couple weeks later when he and Jensen are on their way home when something flits across Jared's mind. And that's usually never good. Even Jared won't lie. It's always some fucked up, he'll get thrown in jail by the time it's over, kind of something that flits across his mind. He can't help it. He's been friends with Chad Michael Murray for way too long. Everyone owes him at least that much.

 

He glances over at Jensen, who has a book in his hand.

 

"You read? Since when?"

 

Jensen snorts.

 

"Yeah, right. It's for Danneel." 

 

Danneel. That's right. Jensen's soon-to-be girlfriend. You want to know how Jared knows there's no feelings at all when his dick twitches for Jensen? Because Jared wouldn't mind bending Danneel over something and fucking her, too. Okay. A little too honest. But she's cute. The red hair and Cleveland, Ohio she has going on makes his dick twitch. If he's being honest, she has a cute little butt, too. It suits her. It's just Kim Kardashian enough. But, ya know, that's encroaching on his best friend's territory. And he's really not an asshole.

 

"What's it called?"

 

Jensen glances down at the cover. Jared can't see it across the seat and in the dark.

 

"Fifty Shades of Grey."

 

"Isn't that..."

 

"Yep."

 

And that's when the idea plants itself in Jared's mind. That book, Fifty Shades of Grey, is supposed to be porn in binding. If everyone else is sitting down writing porn like nobody's business, why can't he? He could try it. See just how good he can. He used to like to write. He even had a notebook he used to write in back in high school. See? The idea just flitted across his mind. But now it's stuck.

 

He glances at Jensen and decides he'll try. Can't hurt, right? Plus, it'll keep him busy during breaks and stuff when they're filming. It's a win all around.

* * *

As soon as Kripke yells, 'Cut!' Jared takes off for his trailer, politely declining an invitation to toss the football around on set with Jensen. Obviously writing porn is a higher priority. Jared locks the door as soon as it snicks shut. 

 

He gets settled on the couch and then freezes as soon as he opens a blank word document. How the hell does one go about writing sex down on paper? You can't just write: Get it all ready, stick it in, have fun. Jared thinks back to some of the stories he's read. And then he freezes once more. Because this is silly. Stupid. Short bus type of stupid. Who does this? Well, besides all those porn crazed maniacs. But he surely doesn't. 

 

He stares at the screen, willing words to just appear. Why won't they! God. He stares at it for a bit longer. Still nothing. He actually sends a small prayer up to the skies. Once again, nothing. He sighs and sets his laptop down, pushes up from the couch. He paces back and forth across the small trailer.

 

Why is he getting so worked up about writing freaking porn!? Especially porn involving his best friend. The devil himself just reserved a seat especially for Jared. Right now. At this exact moment.

* * *

Over the next few days he doesn't even touch his laptop. He does play football with Jensen, though. It's still a win.

* * *

It's late one night at their house that they share, about one A.M., and Jared is sitting in the living room. Jensen passed out forty-seven minutes ago. Not that he's counting or anything. The living room is pretty much dark; the only light source is coming from the T.V. and his laptop.

 

He's writing. He doesn't know where it coming from, but it's coming. He puts his fingers near the keys and they're doing the rest. All he's doing is thinking. He's thinking about how he would take the time and get to know every inch of Jensen's body. Kiss, lick, mark every inch. A body like Jensen's deserves it. 

 

He'd eventually work his way down to what he can only assume would be a perfect, pink, puckered hole. He'd work it open until its loose. Pliable. Then he'd get himself ready. Condoms. Lube. Strawberry flavored. Just because Jensen is always stealing his strawberries from their hiding spot in the fridge. Which makes no sense because it's called a hiding spot for a reason. Meaning not meant to be found and eaten. Thank you very much, Jensen. Then again there are only so many places to hide things in a refrigerator. And a refrigerator isn't really the greatest place to hide anything. So. 

 

He'd slide the condom over and down his dick, slicking himself up, giving it a few sloppy jerks. And finally, finally, he'd slide home. Home? Did Jared just refer to Jensen's ass as home? Just thinking about how Jensen's ass would clench around him greedily has him on edge. He thinks about pounding into Jensen so hard that he's yelling out and melting into a puddle of goo beneath him. He can only imagine the way Jensen would sound. And that moment when he comes so fucking hard, filling Jensen's ass? God. 

 

And Jesus Christ. Did he just come in his basketball shorts? Weak sauce, Padalecki, weak sauce.

 

He stares down at the screen. There's words. Lots of them. All he did was just take things from experience and then combine them with fantasies. Is that how those porny beings did it? 

 

He snorts. Porny beings. And what the hell did he just do? Pretty sure that made him a porny being now, too. He has to admit that it sort of feels weird. There's a written fantasy about fucking his roommate, Jensen, his best friend, on his laptop. What the hell? This probably screams 'straight jacket.' And loudly.

 

He chews on his bottom lip. A nervous habit that Jensen pointed out one day a while ago. He eventually falls asleep. On the couch. Hello sore neck when he gets up.

* * *

The season is coming to a close.

 

And every chance that Jared gets, he's in his trailer writing porny goodness. He writes at home, too. But that's rare. Jensen's always following him around.

 

He's not an expert or anything at writing this stuff. He probably never will be. Insert funny face and giggle here. But he just writes it out exactly how he would do it, how he'd feel. And it works for him. Trust him, it definitely works.

 

And on a more serious note, he actually does like writing in general. It helps when he's having a bad day. Or when there was a scene that was just too much. Whatever. You deal with stuff your way, he'll deal with his stuff his way.

* * *

"Maybe you should just fuck him."

 

Jared freezes. The spoon that was halfway to his mouth clinks against the glass bowl on the table. He looks up at Jensen.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

He feels milk dribble down his chin. Jensen smirks. That stupid smirk.

 

"You've been wound up lately. You should go and fuck him."

 

Jared puts his poker face back on. 

 

"Fuck who?"

 

"This Jensen guy you keep writing about."

 

Were those his insides that just seeped out of his body? He glances at the floor. No. His insides are still intact. Another thought hits him like a freight train.

 

"How the fuck did you know?"

 

Seriously! How the fuck did he know!? There's only so many Jensen's he knows. And the one sitting across from him is not stupid by any means. He's so done for. He should probably just go get a suitcase now. Ugh. He'll have to run to the store, though. He spilt lube all over the inside of the suitcase that was thrown in the back of his closet at this current moment. He could probably still use it. But, whatever. Don't freaking ask.

 

"You remember how you set up the Wifi and our laptops to be able to share documents on our Internet because I kept annoying you every time I asked about if you had gotten any script changes or anything else?"

 

Way. To. Go. Seriously, Jared. He swallows past the lump in his throat.

 

"Y-yeah."

 

Jensen just smiles. Jared groans.

 

"I am so stupid."

 

Jensen nods his head.

 

"Yes, yes you are."

 

"Thanks for agreeing. Really."

 

He stands and pushes away from the table. Jensen just looks at him funny.

 

"Where are you going, dude?"

 

Jared flails his arms. Seriously? 

 

"Uh. To slam my head in the door?"

 

"Don't get blood on the carpet or anything."

 

It's then that Jared realizes that Jensen isn't pissed. Or weirded out. Or whatever else. He's in a joking mood.

 

"What?"

 

Jensen puts his cereal bowl in the sink.

 

"We just put brand new carpet down everywhere. Don't bleed on it. It won't come out. Or the bill is going to be a bitch if it does."

 

Jared shakes his head. No, no, no. Jensen should be freaking out and stabbing him in his eyeballs with a fork or the huge ass knife. He should be doing something.

 

"Why aren't you kicking me out?"

 

"I'd have to handle all the bills, then. Dude, that's too much."

 

"Jensen! I'm serious! You just. You just found. Porn. About you. Us. On my laptop."

 

Jensen just shrugs his shoulder.

 

"It could be worse."

 

"How could it be worse!?"

 

"You could have been secretly video tapping me when I shower or when I masturbate in the morning."

 

"You masturbate in the morning?"

 

Jensen fills a glass with water and gulps it down.

 

"That's all you got from that? Every morning when I wake up, princess."

* * *

And just like that, everything is okay. 

 

Except now he gets random blowjobs from Jensen. And so far, there's no feelings of any kind getting in the way. Jared fucks other people, Jensen hangs out with Danneel. Jared thinks she actually knows about Jensen being so damn sharing-is-caring when it comes to blowjobs. She grins at him every time all three of them hang out together. If she's okay with it, he isn't going to say a damn thing. He'd still have sex with her, too, if given the chance. He ended up telling Jensen about that. All he did was laugh and say, 'I know, man, I know.'

 

So everything's actually kind of perfect now.


	2. Porny Goodness: Alternative Ending

"And you've been writing all this?"

 

The feisty little spitfire next to Jensen nods her head. "Yes. And it's totally hot. Like, hot with a capital h."

 

"And he's been reading it?"

 

"Yes, Jenny," Danneel sighs.

 

Jensen pauses. "I can't believe you've actually been writing that crap. Didn't think you would do that for me."

 

"That crap, Jensen, is getting you laid sooner or later."

 

Jensen hoped it was sooner rather than later because, God, he wanted Jared. Bad. He watches Jared all the time and it takes all he has not to rip all his clothes off and bend the hell over for Jared. It's a scary thought on just how fast and easy he would.

 

"And I haven't been getting laid up until now?"

 

"Yeah but I know my place. I know my shit doesn't measure up to Sasquatch."

 

Jensen grins. "But I still like your shit. It's soft. Girly. Feisty. It's so you."

 

Danneel rolls her eyes. "Shut up. Seriously."

 

So, okay. He knows about the fanfiction and how everyone thought they were super secret gay lovers who worshipped each others dicks like they were a new religion. He's actually seen Jared's a couple times before, on accident, of course, and Jensen's pretty sure that given the size of it, it probably could be. The guy is huge. God definitely created Jared to his fullest extent.

 

You know how some guys who are ripped like no other go around saying that their dick is the hugest in all the land when in reality it's only about two centimeters long? Yeah. Jared is not one of those guys.

 

Anywho. He knows about the fanfiction. It's not like he's oblivious to it or anything. Hell, he's actually read some of it. And between you and him? Some of those writers could put some famous writers on their best days to shame. The minds of those devious little creatures!

 

He found out Jared had been reading that stuff and it turned him on. Zero to sixty in four point five seconds turned on. He's pretty sure Jared didn't want him to find out, but Jared isn't always the brightest candle on the cake. He's smart, beyond smart some days, but he doesn't always use his head, his common sense.

 

Like setting the Wifi to be a shared network and document thing in the house? Yeah. Because Jensen can view his Internet history and all that. Or how Jared tries hiding his strawberries from Jensen...in the freaking fridge, of all places. Like, hello, Jared. Use your damn head, ya know? But whatever.

 

After finding out about Jared and his little kink Jensen decided to kick it up a notch. Because one Jensen Ross Ackles is a human being, a good ol' Texan boy, and what Jensen wants, Jensen gets. He was raised on the firm belief that nothing is going to be handed to you. You need to be a go-getter. Plain and simple. And when it came to Jared Padalecki, Jensen wanted.

 

So after he found out he told Danneel. She squealed like a little fan girl and clapped her hands together. Which totally meant 'new project'.

 

She did the same thing when Jensen had stayed over at her place one night and told her she had too many fucking shoes when he stepped on one rolling out of bed after they had sex. 'You should get a closet just for them,' was all that was said and she was squealing and clapping her thin, feminine hands together. Jensen never stepped on one again.

 

Her new project turned out to be creating an account on some site and making sure Jared knew about it. Danneel created it, of course, and friended him. She also wrote a few 'fics'. If he was being honest, and he was, they were downright filthy. Danneel knew her stuff. She ought to because Jensen's seen Danneel in all her glory. And what a glory it was. Jared read the fics and that was that.

 

Sounds pretty fucked up, right?

 

Finding out the guy you want to fuck is reading smut stories about the two of you and then setting him up to read the smut stories written by the girl you're fucking while trying to 'woo' said guy you hoped to have sex with? Sounds kind of messed up to him.

 

Granted Jared doesn't know it's Jensen and Danneel but still. That would all come together when he wanted it to.

* * *

As Jared's best friend, Jensen can tell when his best friend is having a bad day, having a good day, irritated, etc. Jensen watches as Jared slowly goes from upbeat, not a care in the world, to grumpy, I need to get laid soon.

 

Danneel takes this as really good progress and he trusts her judgment without question. If you guys have ever seen Danneel behind closed doors, you'd know exactly why. She knows her stuff.

 

One day on set Jensen asks Jared to toss the football around. Jared says no and he watches the retreating form of his best friend scurry off to his trailer. He grins. Jensen's been sexually aggravated a few times in his time. He knows the signs.

 

A few days later Jared finally plays football with him and Jensen watches him. He watches the way his muscles strain and bulge, the way the sun glows against his already tanned skin, the way a thin layer of sweat makes him glisten. And his hands. God. Those damn hands. The way they close around the ball and grip it tight. Jensen imagines the way those hands would feel around his dick. He groans.

 

He really, really wants Jared.

* * *

It takes about a whole month and a half before it gets to him. He thought he'd been giving plenty of signals. Danneel even gave him a few tips. She's a pretty damn awesome girl.

 

He started not wearing his shirt around the house more. He started leaving the bathroom door open on 'accident'. He left his blue silicone dildo on the floor. Don't judge, okay? He's just adventurous. Danneel helped him pick it out. Yell at her. He even left a gay porn DVD in the DVD player. That was honest-to-god on accident, though.

 

He gets on his laptop one night and finds a lil something something that gives him plenty of courage to go through with everything.

* * *

The next morning he and Jared are sitting at the table eating cereal. Jensen has his Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Jared has his damn Fruity Pebbles. He glances up at Jared and what he read last night flits through his mind.

 

He'd found porn written by Jared and, oh boy, was it hot. He got so damn worked up over it. He didn't even think Jared knew how to write or anything like that. He had a short jerk number then, which was embarrassing to no end. He prided himself on having pretty decent stamina. But then again it was Jared. Jared was different.

 

He comes back to reality because, if he keeps thinking about it, he'll be shooting his load across the table soon. Not the ideal ice breaker in getting your best friend to fuck you.

 

But before he can say anything he hears a chair skidding across the linoleum and feels warmth surrounding him a few seconds later. He's pulled from the chair and thrown up against the counter. He grips the edge and swivels his head around. The sight of Jared cuts off any and all thoughts, words....

 

Holy fuck. Jared's pupils are blown wide. Jensen's not stupid. They're blown wide with lust. Jared's shoulders are rapidly moving up and down in time with his breathing, panting. Jensen swallows, or tries to, around the lump in his throat. 

Jared is dripping sex right now. Any sane person could see that. Jensen whimpers.

 

A second later there's lips against his. They're soft. Warm. Not too plump, just perfect. Slightly chapped. They fit right against Jensen's.

 

Rough, he's being rough. That has Jensen turned on like crazy. Jared, too, apparently, because he can feel Jared's hard dick just casually poking him on his ass cheek. He grinds back against it, eliciting a moan from Jared. Jensen swallows it and deepens the kiss.

 

Jared pulls away a few seconds later and suddenly Jensen's laying cheek-to-counter and one of the hands that he's fantasized about is holding the back of his head against the counter.

 

Jesus Fuck. It's so hot. Jensen groans and pushes back against Jared with his ass again.

 

"Fuck, Jensen. I'm getting there."

 

Jared never moves his hand as he reaches around to slide Jensen's flannel pajama bottoms down and over his ass. They fall to his ankles. And guess what?

 

"Jen. God. So hot. Not even wearing anything else."

 

Jensen just whimpers because one, he's too damn horny and two, his face is sort of pressed down against the counter. It'd probably just come out as a random noise or something.

 

He hears the snick of something being opened. Lube? Was Jared planning this?

 

How Jared got lube on his fingers, set the lube down and got his slicked up fingers to Jensen's hole with one hand is beyond Jensen. But he supposes if you wanted to fuck something bad enough, you'd do anything to make it happen.

He feels one finger slip past and he takes it eagerly. Blue silicone dildo, remember?

 

"You're such a slut, Jensen. Why are you already so loose, huh? Were you with some other guy? Danneel?"

 

Jensen rocks back against Jared's finger, taking it all the way up to the webbing. "Just me." He was right. His voice sounds a bit muffled against the counter.

 

Jared stills. "You did this?"

 

Jensen nods against the counter, his cheek catching on the granite. "Yeah. Last night."

 

Jared doesn't say anything else, he just goes back to fucking Jensen with his finger. He doesn't waste any time in getting the second one in there. The third doesn't take too long, either.

 

"Such a slut, Jen."

 

Sticks and stones. Hurry up with the program, Padalecki. There's another snick and Jensen can hear lube squishing again. On Jared's dick more than likely.

 

Jensen doesn't even have time to think about it because the next thing he knows he can feel the tip of Jared's dick breaching his hole and he lets out a harsh breath of air. Jared's huge. He knows Jared is big to begin with, he's seen it, but seeing and feeling it are two completely different things.

 

"Are you okay, Jen?"

 

"M'fine." And he really was. "Move it along."

 

Jared snorts and starts pushing in further. If Jensen hasn't already said it, Jared's seriously packing some heat down there. 

Jensen tries to find purchase against the counters, the edge, something, but he can't because of the position he's in. Jared's still holding him down. He gives up as Jared is finally all the way in, his balls flush against Jensen's ass. Jensen's hands just fall limply to his sides.

 

"God, Jen. So fucking tight."

 

He's so tight? Jared's too fucking big. Don't put all the blame on him here. Jared's still for a moment before he starts thrusting. Quick, shallow thrusts followed by one slow, deep thrust. Then Jared is putting his hands in Jensen's hips, fingers digging into the flesh there, and dragging his dick all the way out before slamming back in.

 

Jensen cries out and feels his cheek catch against the counter again as he's jostled. Jared doesn't let up. He continues fucking into Jensen, the fingers on Jensen's hips digging in even more. Jared's hips and part of his thighs are smacking hard against Jensen's ass. Jensen's falling apart at the seams on the counter. Jared slows and drapes himself over Jensen's back, his hand finally moving from Jensen's head. He can feel Jared's warm breath ghosting at his ear.

 

"You feel so fucking good. So tight. So hot."

 

Jensen whips his head up and finds Jared's lips. They're slick with spit now and a bit swollen. Jensen bites down on his bottom lip as Jared starts snapping his hips again. Jared groans and pulls his face away.

 

It's hot, they're sweaty, Jared's new position has him hitting Jensen's prostate, Jensen's moaning, crying, whimpering out loud every time Jared drives into his spot...... It's the hottest sex he's ever fucking had. And that's saying a lot because, well, Danneel. And that's all he really needs to say on that one.

 

Suddenly Jared lifts Jensen's leg up and hooks it over his shoulder. Jensen stares back at Jared because, hello, he's bendy, sure, but that's gonna get uncomfortable. There's heat in Jared's eyes that catches Jensen off guard again, though, so he doesn't say anything. Jensen could definitely get used to seeing that look.

 

Jared slams back in and Jensen's knee almost buckles from under him. He kind of likes this position better because, holyfuckingshit, right there Jared. He hears Jared laugh and his head snaps up.

 

"Your words of encouragement are doing wonders for my ego, pretty boy."

 

He said that out loud? Awesome. It hits him then. He feels his orgasm slowly approaching. He bites down on his tongue and Jared shakes his head. There's sweat all over his face, Jensen thinks, as Jared leans closer.

 

"Wanna hear you, Jen."

 

Then there's a tongue snaking out to part his lips and he sucks Jared's lips in. Those lips. They're an addiction all on their own. Jared pulls away and suddenly goes faster. Jensen didn't think it was possible.

 

"Jare. I'm close, I'm close. Fuck me. Harder." He's babbling, okay?

 

Jensen's orgasm is right there. And then Jared suddenly quits.

 

"Why the fuck did you stop?" Jensen yells.

 

He grins and slams back in just once. Jensen throws his head back and cries out. He didn't even get to touch himself because he's already coming, his orgasm came from out of fucking nowhere. There's hot, ropey strands of white liquid on his belly. He lays back against the counter, as comfortable as he can, anyway, trying to get his breathing under control. Jesus. Fucking. Christ. He, God, he feels so...sated. He's already wanting to fall asleep.

 

"You're so not getting all post-sex on me yet. I'm not done."

 

Jensen twists on his side and is then bracing his hands on the wall behind him because Jared's ramming into him again. Like, hello, give a guy a little time to get settled.

 

"God. Jare. Fuck. You feel so good."

 

He hears, "Yeah, Jen..." and then feels his body being lifted off the counter. His legs wrap around Jared on their own and Jared's arms come up under him and palm his cheeks. He really, really just wants to lay down and fall the hell asleep. When he comes, that's it. He's done. He still moans, though. It's so hot. Jared had just lifted him right off the counter and was holding him like he didn't weigh anything. He manhandled him.

 

Jared gives a few fast, quick shallow thrusts and he's coming. Crying out, he buries his face in Jensen's neck.

 

Really? "You lifted me off the counter for a whole minute? Were you just trying to show off?"

 

Jared's voice is muffled when he answers. "I've just been wanting to do that is all. And I remembered at the last second."

Jared lifts his head up and smiles. Those lips again. Jensen leans in and kisses him. It's slow this time.

 

He sighs and pulls back. "That was seriously..."

 

"The best sex you've ever had?"

 

Jensen drags his body up and slides back down against Jared's sweat-slicked chest, earning a small moan from Jared. Jared's dick was still in Jensen's ass, soft, but still in there.

 

"Yes. The best ever."

* * *

It's later when they're playing PS3 that Jensen remembers something.

 

"You didn't use a condom."

 

Jared hits pause and looks over at Jensen. "What? It's been a couple hours since all that. You're gonna say something now?"

 

"Well, I had just got done being fucked out of my mind. Excuse me if my thought processes were out the door, dude."

 

Jared grins and leans over. "I'm clean, princess. Plus it was a heat of the moment thing. I lost control. Won't happen again."

 

"Mm." Then Jensen closes the distance between him and those addicting lips. Oh. There was something else, too. "Jare. I need to tell you something." 

 

Jared nudges him until he's laying back against the hardwood floor. Their mouths separate for just a second. "I know, Jen."

 

"You know?"

 

He nods his head. "The fanfiction. You and Danni."

 

"You know?"

 

Jared laughs. "Danni told me. She made a bet on who would cave first. I lost, obviously."

 

"She freaking told you?" That slut.

 

"She got tired of seeing us walk around with our heads up our asses. And I'm quoting that."

 

"That does sound like Danneel."

 

Jared grins and kisses Jensen again. "Round two?"

 

Jensen rolls his hips against Jared. He was slightly hard again.

 

Jared tips his head to the side. "Round two it is then."

 

He so owed Danneel big time.


End file.
